


Do You Wanna...?

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Day 3: Building a Snowman, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Can't a guy get any sleep around here?





	

“Rans. Wake up.”

Incoherent grumbles.

“Rans.”

“Shup. Sleep’n.”

“ _Justin_.”

Ransom lifted his head. “What, Holtzy?”

“Look.” Holster pointed at the window.

Ransom groaned and let his head drop back onto his pillow. “Do I have to?” He flung his arm over his eyes.

“Come on, bro. Please?”

“The puppy dog eyes won’t work. I’m not looking at you.”

“Please?”

“Fine.” Ransom threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. He stumbled over to the window, yawning hugely. He squinted out at the bright snowy day. “What am I looking at?”

“It snowed!” Holster was pulling on a thick pair of socks.

“I see that. And?” Ransom went back to the bed and flung himself down on it face-first.

“ _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ ” Holster sang. He pulled on a long-sleeve t-shirt.

“Do not sing. No singing.” Ransom pulled the pillow over his head.

“Ransom.”

“No.”

“Raaaaaaansom.”

“No.”

“Juuuuustin.”

Ransom lifted the pillow so he could see Holster. “What?”

Holster pulled the pillow out of his hands and stretched out on the bed alongside him. “Come outside with me? Please.”

“I told you, the puppy dog eyes will not work.” Ransom closed his eyes just to be safe.

Holster scooted closer and put his arm around him. “First good snow of the year, we build a snowman, right?”

Ransom groaned. “We were in college. Now we’re… not.”

“Are you saying we’re too old for snowmen?”

“Adam-“

“Are you saying we have to give up all frivolous activities and become sober adults?”

Ransom snorted. “Sober. Right.”

“Snow-man. Snow-man. Snow-man,” Holster chanted.

“All right, all right. We’ll build a snowman.”

“Yes,” Holster crowed. He planted a swift kiss on Ransom’s mouth. “You are my favorite husband.” With that, he bounced off the bed and pulled on a pair of pants.

“I’m your only husband.”

“Yeah, yeah, semantics. Get dressed. This is gonna be ‘swawesome.”


End file.
